Laurent, Half-Elf Gatekeeper Mystagogue CR 20
Laurent Horrorslayer CR 20 Male Half-Elf Druid10/Gatekeeper Mystagogue10 Neutral Good Medium Humanoid (Elf, Half-Elf) Init +1; Senses Low-Light Vision, Listen +8, Spot +8 Languages Common, Elven, Druidic ----- AC 27, touch 14, flat-footed 26 hp 144 (10D8+10D8+40+20); Resist 20% Miss Chance, Resist Acid 20, Immune Poison, Slippery Mind, Light Fortification, Resist Nature's Lure ; Fort +12, Ref +7, Will +22 ----- Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee "Farina" +19,+14,+9 (1D8+6+2D6vsAberrations/x3+2D10vsAberrations) Ranged Sling +16 (1D4+3+2D6vsAberrations/x2) Base Atk +14; Grp +16 Space 5 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Only Atk Options Invest Byeshk Weapon Combat Gear Scroll of Summon Nature's Ally IX Special Actions Repel Aberrations, Wild Shape(Large) 4/Day, Purifying Arc, Torturing Arc, Purge Aberrations, Disrupting Arc, Temporary Seal, Wracking Arc, Class Spells Prepared (CL 19) Level 6/7/7/7/7/6/5/5/4/3 0lv:Read Magic, Detect Magic x5 1lv: LongstriderPre-cast, Cure Light wounds x6 2lv: Barkskin x3, Resist Energy x3, Spider Climb 3lv: Greater Magic Fang, Call Lightning x6 4lv: Reincarnate x2, Nature's Wrath x5 5lv: Call Lightning Storm x6 6lv: Mass Bull's Strength x2, Mass Bear's Endurance x2, Transport via Plants 7lv: Heal x4, Return to Nature 8lv: Finger of Death x2, Mas Cure Serious Wounds x2 9lv: Storm of Vengeance, Imprisonment x2 ----- Abilities Str 14, Dex 12, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 26, Cha 14 SQ Animal Companion(Triceratops named Tyke), Improved Animal Companion(Byeshk Natural Attack, Slippry Mind, Bonus Damage), Woodland Stride, Trackless Step, Feats Simple Weapon Proficiancy, Heavy Armor Proficiancy, Gatekeeper Initiate, Repel Aberration, Natural Spell, Spell Penetration, Improved Toughness, Aberration Banemagic Skills Concentration +25, Handle Animal +25, Knoledge(The Planes) +23, Spellcraft +23 Possessions "Farina"(+3 Aberration Fierce_Bane Longspear), +1 Aberration Bane Sling, +5 Dragonhide Plate of Light Fortification, Minor Cloak of Displacement, Periapt of Wisdom +6, Gloves of Dexterity +2, Major Ring of Acid Resistance, Wand of Speak With Animals(50 Charges), Combat Gear, Ironwood Locket(contains a single lock of hair), 6,110GP ----- Background: Laurent's family, including his little sister, was slain by an Umber Hulk as they were travling when he was 8. He himself would not have survived if a band of Gatekeepers, who were there to slay a nest of Umber Hulks, found the one that had got away just as it struck the young boy with its claws in the side of his head. As the rest of the Gatekeepers attacked the Umber Hulk, one of the band, a female Half-Orc named Thanga, rushed forward to heal the poor boy before he sucumed to his wounds. When Laurent awoke, he found Thanga watching over him. She told him the bad news with tears in her eyes: Laurent's family could not be restored to life, he was alone. Thanga cared for him and taught him the ways of the Gatekeepers. Now he is one of the greatest of them all. Apearance: A small group of Druids and their Animal Companions aproaches the town, all but one of the Druids are Half-Orcs. At the left side of a Triceratops, ridden by an elderly Female Half-Orc, is a hansom Half-Elven man. The Half-Elf commands the Trike to stop and says to the rider "Grandma, we have arrived. I will help you to the inn." He helps the Old Half-Orc down and assists her as she hobbles toward the Inn. As they pass, you see the right side of the Half-Elfs head is covered in large jagged scars that have mutilated his ear to the point that you would not reconize it as an ear if you did not know it must have at one time been one! ; DM Notes The Gatekeeper Mystagogue can be found in the "Players Guide to Eberron" if I recall correctly. category:CR 20 category:Druid